Kakashi ou la Mauvaise Drague
by Nekoline
Summary: Kakashi s'attaque au sujet Iruka Umino. Mais qui a dit que c'était gagné d'avance ? [ fic humoristique avant tout. ]
1. Disclaimer

Kakashi ou la Mauvaise Drague,

_Par Neko.  
(que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas toujours pondre un super sous-titre)._

Ca y est, après un looooong moment, voici la dernière fic en date de Neko !

**Iruka :** Y'à pas, elle l'a vraiment perdue, cette fois...

**Régie :** Quoi donc ?

**Iruka :** Sa modestie...

**Régie :** Ha, bah ça...

°

Bon, là tout de suite, il est un peu tard, donc je ne prendrais pas le temps de taper les méchants persos ingrats - que de toute façon j'ai plus envie de caliner qu'autre chose, ni de faire un disclaimer de trois pages de longs, ni de blablater trois ans. Donc, pour les explications importantes :

Cette fic est bourré d'OOCisme et c'est fait exprès. Donc, siouplait, venez pas me dire "mais Kakashi il dirait jamais ça !" - d'ailleurs, plus je me relis, et moins je trouve cette Fic OOC...allez savoir pourquoi.  
C'est aussi un pavé mais je m'assume X3.

Et puis sinon...Ha, oui, pour le lexique :

Psy-nin : _y'avait les médi-nin, donc je me suis dis que ça devait exister, des psy pour ninja...  
_Genkan : _le coin où les nipons posent leur chaussure, dans l'entrée, avant d'enfiler des pantoufles.  
_Ohagis : _boulettes de riz enrobées de pâte de haricots rouges sucrée.  
_Yoru : _nuit. Que voulez-vous, je suis d'une originalité à toute épreuve..._  
Subii : _Ca veut rien dire du tout, il me fallait juste un nom pour le restaurant._

**Auteur :** Mea, Neko !  
**Genre :** Humour ?  
**Pairing :** Kakashi x Iruka

Un graaaaand merci à Mymy pour la béta-lecture, et à Padawan pour ses conseils X3 !  
En espérant que la mise en ligne ne bouffe pas trop la mise en page, du genre bouffage d'espace et autres choses qu'on aime tant...

Ha oui, les persos m'appartiennent pas, hein, tout ça...

**Régie :** Et en cadeau, Neko offre aux lecteurs un bonus final !

_Suivez les flèches X3 !_


	2. Jour 1

Kakashi ou la Mauvaise Drague.

Quelque chose le dérangeait, depuis quelques temps. Il avait la constante impression d'être observé, parfois suivi, et plus que jamais en danger. Pour être exact, cela faisait presque trois semaines déjà, depuis le jour où Naruto était passé chez lui pour lui emprunter des affaires avant de partir en mission.

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Cette situation lui prenait la tête, empiétant de plus en plus sur ses nerfs qui menaçaient de claquer à tout moment. Jetant d'un geste presque rageur son linge dans la machine, il releva le regard vers la pièce adjacente. Il en était même venu à se méfier de sa propre maison. Un long moment passa, avant qu'il ne soupire à nouveau.

**-** C'est décidé, je vais aller voir un psy-nin..

**-** Iruka-senseiiiiiii !

Ou pas.

Le dit-sensei se fendit d'un sourire ravi et accueillit à bras ouverts le jeune ninja qui s'était précipité dans son giron. Il ne s'était même pas étonné de trouver tout d'un coup Naruto dans sa chambre : depuis le temps, c'était comme s'il vivait ici… Combien de fois s'était-il glissé dans son lit en plein milieu de la nuit, après avoir abandonné sa maison…

**-** Iruka-sensei, je suis rentré !

**-** Bienvenue à la maison, Naruto… La mission s'est bien passée ?

**-** Quelques égratignures pour moi et Sai, mais nos adversaires ont pris une bonne raclée ! Et les documents sont en sécurité. Mission réussie

Un large sourire fort de fierté s'imposa au chunin, qui frotta doucement les cheveux dorés du garçon qui se serrait contre lui, fier de narrer ses propres exploits à son substitut paternel.

**-** Dites, on fête ça ?

**-** A coup de ramens, j'imagine ?

**-** Z'êtes super fort, sensei.

Disons aussi qu'il était parfaitement rodé sur le sujet Naruto. Naruto qui courut se jeter sur le grand lit en soupirant d'aise. Dieu que l'odeur de cette maison lui avait manqué. Iruka revint quelques minutes après, vêtu d'un pantalon en jean et d'un T-shirt, chose que l'apprenti ninja ne manqua pas de remarquer.

**-** Bah, sensei ?

**-** C'est un entrainement.

**-** Euh…?

Un soupir amusé s'imposa au chunin qui se laissa tomber assis sur le lit, à côté de l'adolescent.

**-** Je pars bientôt en mission dans un pays voisin, et pour passer inaperçu, l'Hokage veut que je m'habitue à leur tenue…

**-** Je vois… Je trouve ça louche mais je vois.

Honnêtement, c'était pas le seul. Mais autant ne rien dire.

Après avoir récupéré quelques affaires, blablaté encore un peu et avoir écouté leur estomacs gronder, les deux se mirent en route vers leur échoppe habituelle.

**-** Dites, sensei, z'êtes sur que tout va bien ?

**-** Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

**-** Ben, parce que vous êtes rentré dans treize personnes, que vous avez failli vous prendre cinq poteaux, que vous avez regardé derrière vous vingt sept fois et que vous venez encore de manquer de déraper…

Iruka soupira vaguement, se prenant la tête. Il expliqua au jeune homme la situation, et vit progressivement l'expression de son ancien élève se transformer comme il comprenait au fur et à mesure.

**-** …Naruto ?

**-** J'y aurais jamais cru.

**-** Quoi donc ?

**-** C'était vous…Ca alors…

**-** Naruto, j'aimerais comprendre !

**-** Iruka-sensei, c'est Kakashi-sensei !

**-** …Pardon ?

**-** Vous êtes tout sauf parano, c'est Kakashi-sensei qui vous suit. Je l'avais entendu en parler avec Gai-sensei…Mais je pensais pas qu'il parlait de vous.

Alors, c'était ça. Une saloperie de pari entre deux imbéciles pour leur sempiternelle rivalité à la con. Non, Iruka n'avait pas perdu sa politesse naturelle, pas du tout. Mais après avoir passé trois semaines à psychoser tout seul comme un idiot, il y avait de quoi lâcher un ou deux jurons. Bon, trois. Bref. Kakashi Hatake, supérieur ou pas, allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de parier sur lui. Il allait le perdre son pari, et salement…


	3. Jour 2

Kakashi Hatake était passé à l'attaque.

Iruka n'aurait jamais cru qu'un ninja de cette classe s'abaisserait à une technique de drague aussi pourrie. On le disait pervers, mais les piques salasses qu'il lui lançait dépassaient tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Et supporter.

Assis à son bureau, réceptionnant divers rapports de mission, Iruka était d'une humeur massacrante. Seul le ronronnement du ventilateur de bureau osait répondre aux râlements indistincts et autres sautes d'humeurs du chunin.

Ce matin, il avait déjà eu droit à trois sous-entendus de la part du ninja copieur, dont le plus mémorable restait celui lancé à propos de la queue du chat qu'ils croisèrent en chemin, Kakashi ayant insisté pour l'accompagner. La vision du ninja affairé à sa cuisine à 6h du matin pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner était très surprenante, elle aussi. Surtout si l'on savait qu'Iruka trainait généralement en caleçon, au petit déjeuner. Non, vraiment, le ninja démarrait en douceur…

Et insistait lourdement. Une veine plus que proéminente se distinguait sur la tempe du chunin, comme, sur le toit d'en face, Kakashi était perché là, à le fixer, depuis plus de trois heures. Il faisait un soleil de plomb, et rester derrière ce bureau, avec un pauvre ventilateur à deux sous, le chaos des allées et venues des ninjas et autres personnel, sans compter ce pantalon en jeans que lui imposait l'Hokage pour sa future mission, - ce qui au passage lui semblait de plus en plus tiré par les cheveux, cette matière n'était pas bien différente de leur tunique… Bon, moins collante et moins souple, d'accord…mais tout de même – rester derrière ce bureau donc, toute la journée, relevait déjà de la mission de rang C. Mais si en plus il devait se taper la vue de Kakashi planté sur son toit dès qu'il relevait le nez de ses dossiers, il finirait par démissionner. Et vu le niveau et l'expérience de son adversaire, une tentative de meurtre par lancé de Kunais n'aurait servi à rien. Il le savait, il avait essayé.

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le ninja copieur comme il relevait la tête vers lui qui attendait l'approbation de son rapport. Le sourire sur ses lèvres mourut en un éclair, et il se releva d'un bond, faisant cogner ses poings sur le bureau, et sursauter les personnes présentes.

Sur le toit d'en face, Kakashi jouait avec deux poupées de tissus, à leur effigie. Iruka n'avait vu que très peu de ce que le ninja leur faisait faire, mais il se passerait largement de voir la suite. Il baissa le store d'un geste rageur. Sur le mur d'en face, l'horloge indiquait midi. Enfin ! Le chunin allait pouvoir se changer les idées et ne plus voir le ninja copieur, même si ce n'était que pour quelques temps. L'air amusé, Asuma le rejoignit, lui proposant d'aller manger avec lui et d'autres connaissances, dont Gai et Anko. Le chunin accepta avec joie. Cela durerait un peu plus que quelques temps, finalement. Gai était un sacré parleur, une fois lancé sur son sujet favori – lui-même.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus ou moins calmement, uniquement troublé par un arrivant blessé ou une nouvelle mission plus ou moins importante. Aussi, une fois arrivé chez lui, Iruka se laissa retomber sur le lit, il se dit qu'il ne devait pas prendre ce calme apparent comme un abandon de la part du ninja. Non, c'aurait été beaucoup trop simple.

C'était peu de chose de le dire. Avec un cri de rage, Iruka chassa le ninja copieur de sous son lit, puis de sa maison, à coup de balai, et par la fenêtre.


	4. Jour 3

Non, vraiment, la seconde tentative volait bien trop bas. Il s'était même demandé, sur coup, si c'était vraiment Kakashi, ou une blague de Naruto, qui était au courant du dit pari. Sauf que Naruto était trop innocent pour connaître ce genre de geste.

Tout de même, il aurait du s'en douter. Après trois jours sans donner signe de vie, il fallait bien que le ninja se rattrape dans ses tentatives.

Il aurait juste pu trouver mieux que de le regarder traverser la ruelle avant sa maison, assis sur un mur et suçant un Mr. Freeze, avec un air innocent collé au visage, mais avec des gestes plus que significatifs.

Sur coup, Iruka ne fit même pas l'effort de lui envoyer un coup. Ca volait vraiment trop trop bas. Il avait donc superbement ignoré le ninja et tranquillement tracé jusqu'à sa maison, devant laquelle Naruto l'accueillit, un immense sourire collé au visage, clamant que ce soir, c'était lui qui invitait pour les ramens.


	5. Jour 4

Iruka était penché sur le dossier d'une nouvelle affaire, dont un détail le dérangeait. Il avait passé la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit dessus. Quelque chose clochait, c'était évident. Mais quoi ?...

Il soupira et s'étira.

**-** J'y arrive pas.

Attrapant une tasse, il se resservit en thé, réfléchissant à nouveau, tournant l'affaire dans tous les sens. Un ninja était revenu en déclarant son équipe éliminée. Seul son second avait survécu, mais au prix de nombreuses blessures. Il était mort quelques heures après, en murmurant un "Nami…mo…" sans sens. Nami, le dit supérieur, s'était retiré dans son appartement, placé en congé par l'Hokage.

Il soupira en regardant une nouvelle fois la photo du défunt, et celle de Nami. Et écarquilla les yeux comme un dossier vola sous ses yeux. Relevant vivement la tête, il se tourna vers l'arrivant, plus qu'étonné. Enfin, seulement à moitié à présent, comme il était évident que seul un ninja plus gradé que lui pouvait le surprendre.

Sans un mot, Kakashi pointa le bureau. Suivant la direction indiquée du regard, Iruka remarqua une photo qui avait volé du dossier. Et comprit finalement. C'était évident. Ce que le second voulait dire était "mort". Le Nami qui était revenu au village avec lui n'était pas le vrai. Iruka se releva d'un bond et courut jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. Celle-ci l'écouta expliquer que Nami était un ennemi, probablement un espion, qui s'était approprié l'apparence du ninja, preuves à l'appui. Peu après, l'Hokage quittait son bureau, donnant l'ordre d'arrêter l'homme. Celui-ci, qui avait déjà fui, fut rattrapé dans les forêts bordant Konoha. Comme l'avait supposé Iruka, c'était un espion. Il n'eut pas le temps de divulguer la moindre information, ramené et emprisonné à Konoha, attendant son jugement.

Un léger soupir franchit les lèvres du chunin. Juste à temps. Il observa encore les deux photos sur le bureau de l'Hokage. C'était comme le jeu des sept différences. Par chance, l'imposteur n'avait pas remarqué la fine cicatrice sur la tempe du ninja. Sur les clichés, cette différence fut suffisante au ninja pour tout comprendre.

Il resta immobile comme une voix s'imposa soudain près de son oreille, le souffle du ninja glissant doucement contre sa peau.

**-** Alors, tu la sens ma grosse intelligence ?

Iruka resta comme idiot alors que le ninja disparaissait dans la nuit. Cet abruti… Il l'avait presque fait rire.


	6. Jour 5

Pour la 27ème tentative, ne pas rire fut très dur pour le chunin. Ce n'était pas la réplique en soi qui était hilarante, loin de là, elle était vraiment très mauvaise. Mais le spectacle, lui, valait le détour.

Iruka revenait tranquillement des courses, un sachet rempli de provisions au bout de son bras droit. Ayant un peu de temps, il flâna, prenant un léger détour par le square. Et manqua de laissé tomber son sachet. A quelques mètres devant lui, Kakashi et Gai étaient concentrés sur une partie de pétanque explosive – le jeu constituait à remplacer les boules par de petits bombes artisanales et d'éviter qu'elles n'explosent au contact du cochonnet, tout en s'en rapprochant le plus possible. Gai, bombe en main, les jambes pliées, une main sur son front pour mieux viser, avait tout du grand-père typique tremblant et bavant. Derrière lui, regardant dans sa direction, Kakashi se fendit d'un sourire pas assez chaste à son goût, jetant légèrement sa bombe en l'air, la faisant rebondir dans sa main.

**-** Une partie de boules, Iruka ?

Se dépêchant, il quitta les lieux avant d'éclater de rire. S'ils s'y mettaient à deux, ignorer Kakashi serait bien plus dur.

Sur coup, il se demanda vaguement ce que devenait leur pari, Gai ayant l'air d'être du côté de Kakashi. Bah, après tout. Il ne s'en porterait que mieux s'ils avaient laissé tomber.


	7. Jour 6

C'était bien sa veine. Pourquoi ça arrivait maintenant, alors qu'il était enfin un peu en congé depuis des semaines, qu'il faisait beau et que Naruto avait prévu de passer la journée avec lui ?

Armé d'une vieille salopette tachée de peinture, et de ses outils, il s'approcha de l'évier de sa salle de bain, en-dessous duquel un seau récupérait l'eau gouttant.

**-** Bon… On est copains, toi et moi, pas vrai ? Ca fait des années qu'on se connait, tu vas pas me lâcher maintenant, hein..

Tu parles. Si les éviers parlaient, celui-ci lui aurait ri au nez. Ce qu'il fit, à sa manière. Iruka avait à peine resserré un boulon que le tuyau craqua. Un "pshit" sonore explosa, et en quelques secondes, il était détrempé, sa salle de bain inondée.

**-** Aaaah, fais chier !

Le léger rire derrière ne le surprit même pas. Il pariait même sur son propriétaire sans hésiter. Accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Kakashi s'était fendu d'un large sourire visible sous son masque.

**-** Tu veux que je vienne vérifier ta tuyauterie, Iruka ?

Se retournant, le concerné lui jeta le premier gel douche qui lui tomba sous la main au visage, lui tirant la langue avant qu'il ne dégringole – certes exprès.

**-** Elle était vraiment facile, celle-là, idiot.


	8. Jour 7

Reprendre le boulot semble toujours plus dur après un temps de repos. Mais là, dur était un euphémisme. Une pile de dossiers deux fois plus haute que son propre bureau s'étalait devant lui. Pour bien faire, le temps avait décidé de se gâter, et il pleuvait à présent des cordes. Iruka releva la tête vers la pile de dossiers, soupirant avant de se laisser retomber sur son bureau, la tête dans les bras. Il était midi, mais il n'avait même pas le temps de s'accorder une pause, même pour manger. Ces dossiers devaient tous être approuvés, classés et rangés avant deux heures cette après-midi. Et le double devait être fait avant ce soir. Il releva les yeux vers la fenêtre, fixant le toit vide en face de lui. Sur coup, il aurait presque apprécié la présence du ninja copieur, comme celui-ci avait le don de le distraire. Il se redressa. S'il en venait à apprécier les piques du ninja, il était foutu.

La journée avait été crevante, au point qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui et dormir. L'idée que la journée suivante serait la même finit de le convaincre que de se livrer comme sacrifice à Orochimaru serait une mort plus douce.

**-** Iru…

**-** Ha, nan ! Pas ce soir ! Franchement, pas ce soir !

Kakashi resta bête un instant, venant d'atterrir à côté du chunin.

**-** …Encore la migraine, chéri ?

Iruka envoya la pile de dossier qu'il tenait dans ses bras rencontrer le torse de Kakashi.

**-** Tiens, ramène ça à l'Hokage, ça t'occupera. Franchement, Kakashi. Tu me gonfles !

Un bref instant de silence s'imposa, avant que le ninja n'ouvre la bouche.

**-** De partout ?

Iruka tourna les talons sans un mot, à bout de nerfs et visiblement prêt à tuer le ninja copieur s'il disait encore la moindre connerie du genre ou apparaissait encore devant lui.

Arrivé chez lui, le chunin se dirigea directement vers son lit sans prendre le temps de manger ou de prendre un bain, se laissant tomber sur le lit accueillant. Allez. Encore deux jours comme ça, et ce serait week-end. Il passerait la soirée avec Naruto, comme d'habitude. Dieu, qu'il voulait déjà y être.


	9. Soirée jour 7

Alors là ! C'était vraiment trop ! Le coup où il lui avait mit la main aux fesses en prétextant avoir dérapé dans une flaque d'eau alors qu'ils étaient dans un couloir de l'Académie n'était RIEN à côté de ça. Iruka fulminait. Kakashi Hatake était un homme mort. Il l'étriperait sur la place du marché avec un bouchon de bouteille plastique. Foi d'Iruka.

_La journée s'était déroulée comme il l'avait prévu : Sous la masse de travail et les vagues de dossiers. Mais calmement. Beaucoup trop calmement, et Iruka s'attendait à croiser le ninja copieur à tout moment. Ce qui n'arriva étonnamment pas. Sur le chemin du retour, il était resté méfiant, allant d'arbre en arbre pour éviter de rencontrer "par hasard" le ninja. Arrivé devant sa maison, il était encore stupéfait, et quelque part, incrédule. Bah, après tout, il ne s'en plaindrait pas, bien au contraire…Mais ça restait étonnant. _

_Néanmoins, il eut un léger sourire quand le son bien connu de Naruto se battant avec la gazinière se fit entendre. Refermant derrière lui, il s'assit sur le rebord du Genkan, retirant ses chaussures. Encore un truc farfelu que lui faisait porter l'Hokage…Oh, et puis, hein._

**-** _Naruto, je suis rentré !_

_L'agitation qui régnait à la cuisine s'étouffa soudain, et bien vite, le "pof" habituel suivit du poids du jeune vinrent s'écraser sur son dos. Un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres, il leva la main et alla déranger les cheveux dorés de l'adolescent._

**-** _Okaeri, Iruka-sensei ! _

**-** _Alors ? Tu nous as préparé quoi cette fois ?_

**-** _Le dessert ! J'ai tenté des Ohagis mais…_

**-** …_mais comme d'habitude, tu ne promets rien, c'est ça ?_

**-** _Je crois bien._

_Un sourire gêné vint illumina le visage de Naruto, et Iruka se releva, le jeune homme encore sur le dos. _

**-** _Voyons voir ça…_

_Rejoignant la cuisine, il constata l'étendue des dégâts. Les bras autour de son cou, Naruto tirait un bout de langue désolé. Un large sourire s'imposa à Iruka, et le poids des dossiers qu'il avait trié ces deux derniers jours disparut soudainement. C'était comme d'habitude. Que ca lui avait manqué, durant les trois dernières semaines…_

_Les deux avaient mangé ensemble, puis regardé un peu la télévision. Malgré le peu de chaînes, ils avaient réussi à tomber sur un one man show. Le comique avait un humour subtile et plaisant, pas le genre qui marchait à tous les coups mais qui plaisait beaucoup au chunin, car il ne s'agissait pas de rire bêtement à des vannes à deux balles – et l'Hokage savait qu'il en avait eu sa dose ces derniers temps – mais de chercher sous le sens premier des mots et répliques. Bref, les deux passèrent un bon moment. _

_Plus la soirée avançait, et plus les deux hommes s'étalaient. D'abord assis sur le canapé, ils s'étaient légèrement tassés dans celui-ci. Puis Iruka s'était assis par terre, Naruto allongé à ses côtés, la tête sur ses genoux. Ils se relevèrent ensuite, respectivement pour préparer du thé pendant une page de pub, et aller aux WCs. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Naruto s'assit sur le canapé, Iruka reprenant sa place au sol, sa tête appuyée contre ses genoux. Plus tard encore, une fois le show terminé, Iruka alla prendre sa douche, tandis que Naruto choisissait parmi les cassettes de son aîné, s'emparant du dernier des Ohagis, qui, mine de rien, n'avaient pas été si loupés…Le riz avait seulement un peu trop cuit._

_Quelques minutes après, le bruit caractéristique des pas du chunin redescendant l'escalier se fit entendre. A genoux sur le canapé, Naruto lui fit signe de venir._

**-** _Sensei, j'ai lancé la vidéo, dépêchez-vous !_

**-** _Deux minutes, deux minutes ! _

_Se séchant vaguement les cheveux, Iruka rejoignit son ancien élève, se rasseyant avec joie dans le canapé, vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt ample. Les bras jetés sur le rebord du canapé, il soupira doucement d'aise. _

**-** _Que ça fait du bien de quitter ces vêtements…_

**-** _C'est si désagréable que ça à porter ?_

**-** _Bah, le jean n'est pas une matière désagréable, mais après avoir toujours porté la tunique des ninjas, c'est sur que ce n'est pas facile à supporter…_

_Naruto hocha vaguement la tête, clamant que ça avait l'air marrant, il tenterait un jour. Prenant comme d'habitude le sourire bienveillant de son ainé pour une autorisation – que depuis le temps il n'avait plus à demander - Naruto vint se blottir doucement contre lui, et les deux s'étalèrent naturellement dans le canapé, regardant la vidéo. Iruka jouait doucement dans les mèches blondes, berçant le garçon. Malgré l'âge du jeune homme, le rituel n'avait pas changé, et d'ici quelques minutes, il s'endormirait._

_Et voilà. Le garçon s'était retourné vers lui, se calant davantage dans son giron. Bientôt, il murmurait son nom et oublierait le "sensei" dans sa fatigue, puis s'endormirait. _

**-** _Iruka…_

_Le chunin se fendit d'un léger sourire. Ca ne changeait pas. Il serra un peu plus le jeune homme dans ses bras, l'installant confortablement, et finit de regarder la vidéo. Il savait qu'au bout d'un long moment, il le réveillerait pour l'envoyer au lit._

_Perdu dans sa réflexion, il ne sentit pas la main douce se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son visage, caressant une mèche encore humide, redessinant la cicatrice qui barrait le visage d'Iruka. _

_Celui-ci eut un sourire léger, et commença un "Naruto ?" un peu amusé, avant de comprendre. Un peu trop tard. _

_Il se redressa vivement pour échapper à l'étreinte de l'homme, mais fut retenu, presque plaqué contre le canapé. Jurant, il envoya son genou dans le ventre de l'homme, se retourna et bondit hors du canapé, échappant à son étreinte le temps qu'il se reprenne. _

_S'emparant d'un Kunai, il pointa le ninja, vibrant de colère, mais calme et contenu. Seule sa voix tremblait d'une rage mal contenue._

**-** _Où est Naruto ?_

**-** _Chez lui. _

**-** …_Sors d'ici. Tout de suite. Avant que je ne te tue._

_Silencieusement, le ninja copieur, son apparence retrouvée, se redressa et quitta la pièce. Sur le seuil de la porte, il murmura quelques mots que le chunin n'entendit pas. _

Assis sur son lit, Iruka tentait de retrouver une respiration plus calme. Nom de dieu, ce type était dangereux ! Et fou ! Il s'était introduit chez lui, s'était fait passé pour Naruto, et ses intentions étaient plus que claires…Bon sang ! Il avait supporté les blagues vaseuses, mais pour un pari, ça allait beaucoup trop loin !

Kakashi s'expliquerait demain. Et mourrait juste après.

Quittant hâtivement son logement, Iruka rejoignit son élève, traversant le village sous la pluie battante. Cette nuit, il dormit chez Naruto, le vrai. Mais dormir était un bien grand mot. Un flot de pensées l'assaillaient. Comment le ninja avait pu en arriver à faire ce genre de coup ? Pour un pari, qui plus est ! Et pire, comment avait-il été assez stupide pour ne pas s'en rendre compte dès le départ ? …S'il avait usé de son Sharingan pour fouiller en Naruto et lire dans son esprit le déroulement habituel de leurs soirées, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

D'autres énigmes s'imposaient à lui. Comme celle qu'était l'attitude de Kakashi.

_Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas profité, lui qui aurait pu l'avoir à n'importe quel moment durant cette soirée ? – bon sang, il avait prit sa douche et s'était baladé de manière insouciante en caleçon en présence du ninja !… Et qu'avait-il dit, exactement ?_

…Mais ces questions-là, il les ignorait délibérément, puisqu'elles excusaient Kakashi.


	10. Jour 8

Iruka n'avait pas dormi, cette nuit-là. Ou très peu. Se levant avec les premières lueurs du jour, il prépara, perdu dans ses réflexions, un petit déjeuner pour son ancien élève qui rêvait encore à l'étage. Il soupira. Plus que l'envie de tuer Kakashi, il avait envie qu'il lui lâche sérieusement les pompes. Il était franchement fatigué de lui et de ses blagues vaseuses… Même s'il avait failli en rire une fois ou l'autre. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait frustré, et quelque part, déçu. Mais c'était probablement d'avoir été trompé par le ninja qui l'énervait autant, et s'il se sentait déçu, c'était uniquement vis-à-vis de Naruto. Dire qu'il avait pu croire en ce faux Naruto sans même se méfier…Alors qu'il le connaissait si bien son ancien élève…

**-** Iruka-sensei…

Il sursauta légèrement, puis se tourna vers son ancien élève, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**-** Bonjour, Naruto… Bien dormi ?

**-** Moui…J'ai rêvé que Kiba me poursuivait et que j'étais déguisé en os géant…

Le chunin éclata d'un rire franc, déposant son petit déjeuner devant Naruto qui s'était assis à table.

**-** Eh bien… Il faut croire que c'est la période.

**-** Vous dites ça à cause de Kakashi-sensei ?

**-** Oui, hélas… Je suis désolé, Naru…

Naruto prit une mine ennuyée, et, se relevant, sauta au cou d'Iruka, ne lui laissant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

**-** Eh, sensei ! Moi aussi j'aurai pu confondre ! C'est pas parce que vous êtes un adulte que vous avez pas le droit à l'erreur. Et d'abord c'est Kakashi-sensei qui devrait se sentir coupable !

Un sourire se peignit sur le visage d'Iruka qui rendit son étreinte au jeune homme, murmurant un "merci" un peu ému. Naruto avait le don de le soulager. Sur coup, il se sentait même un peu idiot. Pourquoi s'en vouloir ? Kakashi n'aurait de toute façon pas laissé passer le moindre détail qui aurait pu le trahir. Alors comment aurait-il pu savoir, sinon ? Non, l'unique chose à faire à présent était de tenir sa parole. C'est-à-dire le tuer sur la place publique.

Amusé, il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent.

**-** Allez, termine de manger, tu as une nouvelle mission aujourd'hui.

**-** Yattaaah !


	11. Jour 9

Le travail était enfin terminé. Dire qu'il pensait que le fléau des dossiers en furie serait calmé… Iruka venait de rentrer chez lui, avec la pensée amère que la journée était loin d'être finie. Refermant derrière lui, il laissa là ses chaussures et se rendit à la cuisine. Attrapant deux verres dans un placard, il sortit une cruche de thé froid du frigidaire. Tendant un verre plein au ninja copieur, il croisa ensuite les bras, s'appuyant sur le rebord de la table de travail.

**-** J'écoute.

Assis à table, Kakashi n'en menait pas large, triturant son verre. Un long moment passa, avant qu'Iruka ne soupire.

**-** Très bien, on va la faire à la ninja.

Prenant une chaise, il la retourna et s'assit dessus, les coudes en appui sur le dossier.

**-** Tu as infiltré ma maison et tu m'as trompé en usant de l'apparence de Naruto. Je peux en connaître la raison ?

**-** C'est…

**-** …c'est ? Une folie soudaine ? Pour combler l'ennui ? Laisse-moi deviner, un défi avec Gai ?

Kakashi releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

**-** Oh, touché. C'était donc bien un pari.

**-** Il n'y a aucun pari, ce n'est…

**-** Naruto vous a entendu, toi et Gai. Alors par pitié, épargne-moi tes excuses…

**-** Iruka, ce n'était pas un pari ! Quand Naruto nous a surpris, il n'a pu entendre qu'une partie de notre discussion.

**-** Celle où Gai disait "je te parie que…", j'imagine ? Qu'importe, ça ne change rien. Bon sang, Kakashi, mais quelle mouche t'as piqué ! Les blagues vaseuses, je dis pas, mais ça…

**-** Il n'y avait pas de pari, Iruka, écoute-moi un peu !

Iruka se redressa, cognant ses poings sur la table.

**-** Non, Kakashi, tu m'écoutes ! J'ai supporté tes sous-entendus et tes piques salasses ces dernières semaines, et je n'ai rien dit quand tu débarquais chez moi à l'improviste avant même que je n'y sois. Alors je considère t'avoir assez entendu durant ces derniers jours pour en placer une à mon tour !

**-** Mais c'était ta faute, Iruka !

Le chunin resta silencieux, se coupant dans son élan pour répliquer au ninja copieur. Il s'en rappelait maintenant. C'était ça. Ce qu'il avait dit avant de partir, la veille. Secouant la tête, il chassa cette pensée, et la vision furtive du ninja copieur se mordant la lèvre de dépit.

**-** …Ma faute ? Et me ferais-tu la joie de m'expliquer en quoi ce serait ma faute ? Je t'ai supplié d'agir ainsi, peut-être ?

**-** Si tu m'avais concrètement dis "non", on n'en serait pas là !

Iruka comprenait de moins en moins. Il se laissa retomber sur la chaise avec un soupir fatigué, se prenant le front. Dis non à quoi ? Il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé !…

Après un long silence, il releva le regard vers l'homme.

**-** Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Kakashi ?

Le ninja avait retiré son bandeau, et la virgule dans son œil tournait dangereusement. Iruka sursauta et serra les poings, s'éloignant de la table – bien que cela ne serve à rien, et le ninja en face sondait déjà son esprit.

**-** Arrête ça, Kakashi. N'essaie pas de fuir en usant de ton Sharingan comme tu l'as fait sur Naruto !

Ce fut au tour du ninja copieur de se lever tout à coup, l'air énervé et les poings serrés.

**-** Et toi, arrête de m'accuser quand tu sais que tes accusations sont toutes fausses ! Je n'ai pas usé du Sharingan sur Naruto et tu le sais ! Et je n'ai pas fait de pari et je ne t'ai rien fait hier soir que tu puisses me reprocher !

**-** Ha non ? S'introduire chez quelqu'un et le tromper en prenant l'apparence d'un de ses proches n'est pas reprochable ?

**-** Mais je n'avais plus d'autre moyen ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse, que je te supplie à genoux !

**-** Pour la énième fois Kakashi, de quoi parles-tu ?

**-** Mais de toi ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que j'étais sérieux !

Ca oui, il l'avait bien vu que Kakashi tentait sérieusement de le violer…Iruka secoua la tête, abandonnant.

**-** Je suis crevé. J'en ai marre de tout ça, de toi. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour ton jeu, moi j'abandonne. Je veux plus chercher à te comprendre puisqu'il n'y a apparemment rien à comprendre.

Il se redressa et quitta la pièce.

**-** Tu sais par où se trouve la sortie.


	12. Jour 10

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà, depuis cette conversation. Allongé sur son lit, Iruka était incapable de trouver le sommeil, et ce depuis plusieurs nuits. Il avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens, impossible de s'endormir. Et il n'aimait pas recourir aux sorts ou aux médicaments pour l'endormir, car cela le laissait complètement vulnérable pendant plusieurs heures.

**-** Autant éviter. Si l'autre débarque à l'improv…

Sa réflexion s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Pendant un instant, il avait espéré que le ninja débarque effectivement à l'improviste. Se redressant vivement, il envoya un coup de poing rageur à son oreiller. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond, chez lui !

Il se releva. Tant pis pour son sommeil, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore le temps de rattraper les deux autres nuits perdues… Puisqu'il était censé se "lever" dans deux heures.

Il s'étira, et récupéra le jean qu'il enfila. Il passa ensuite son T-shirt et relut son ordre de mission. Infiltrer le village de Yoruni et récupérer des rouleaux interdits qui devaient être confiés aux ninjas du pays d'Oto.

_Quelques temps auparavant, dans le bureau de l'Hokage. _

**-** _Voilà ta prochaine mission, Iruka. _

_Impassible, le chunin défit le rouleau et lut son ordre. _

**-** _Hokage…_

**-** _Je sais, je sais. Tu penses qu'un ninja plus gradé conviendrait mieux pour une mission de cette importance. L'ennui, c'est qu'il s'agit d'Oto. Et les ninjas d'Orochimaru connaissent les visages de nos soldats d'élite. C'est donc un ninja moins gradé car moins "important" qui doit effectuer cette mission. Mais on ne peut pas non plus envoyer quelqu'un de trop inexpérimenté. Iruka, tu conviens donc parfaitement à ce rôle. _

_Le ninja opina doucement. L'Hokage avait raison. _

**-** _Néanmoins…Ce ne sera pas tâche facile. Les ninjas d'Oto ont laissé entendre que la transaction se passera ailleurs, et dans quelques jours seulement._

**-** _Et en vérité ?_

**-** _Nos experts ont conclu : Village de Yoruni, dans un mois. Ces rouleaux sont trop importants pour être échangés à la va-vite…_

_A nouveau, le ninja opina. _

**-** _Tu auras une tenue spécifique au village de Yoruni, dont tu devras t'habituer avant ton départ. Ton nom sera Komi. Je compte sur toi, Iruka. _

Iruka vérifia son équipement. Il n'emporterait qu'un sac, cachant diverses armes. L'Hokage avait été claire : pas de combat. Il n'utiliserait ses armes que s'il était découvert, et uniquement pour pouvoir quitter le village sans être suivi. Son rôle était simple : Jouer un enseignant géographie désireux de se trouver un poste pour quelques mois uniquement, car visitant le monde. Il n'aurait aucune capacité de l'ordre du ninjutsu ou du taijutsu, ne serait pas au courant des derniers évènements politiques entre les pays du continent et serait quelqu'un de couard et timide. Le parfait petit bonhomme qui passe inaperçu et ne reste de toute façon pas en place.

Lorsqu'il franchit les portes du village, deux heures après, Iruka ne croisa personne. Il n'avait pas donné à Naruto la date de son départ, et personne d'autre ne le savait envoyé en mission. Il regarda les immenses portes de Konoha se refermer sur lui. A partir de maintenant, il avait deux jours pour arriver à Yoruni. Ensuite, il aurait une semaine à passer dans le village, en tant que professeur. Le jour de la transaction serait un samedi. Il aurait ensuite une journée pour rentrer à Konoha incognito, et sans être suivi.

Il allait s'amuser, vraiment.


	13. Jour 11

**-** Au revoir, Komi-sensei ! A lundi !

Iruka regarda les derniers élèves quitter sa classe pour se ruer en récréation. C'était le jour. Comme d'habitude depuis une semaine, il rentra tranquillement chez lui, se fit rabrouer par le marchand de légumes et répondit d'un sourire désolé – rôle à la con ! – puis s'habilla pour aller manger.

La transaction se passait dans un petit restaurant de la ville du nom de Subii. Les rouleaux seront déposés dans la salle réservée aux clients importants. Après quoi, il aurait 10 minutes avant l'arrivée du ninja d'Oto pour récupérer les rouleaux et déguerpir.

Assis sur le lit, il releva la tête et contempla la pièce autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son passage. L'endroit était désert. Quant à son sac, il était laissé dans un fourré près de la sortie du village, dissimulé par un sort. Il eut un léger sourire. Bientôt, il serait de retour à sa vie. Et il dormirait dans un vrai lit… Et pas sur le sol. Même si ce n'était qu'un détail. Assis en tailleur contre le mur, il s'étira à nouveau.

**-** Allez, Komi, c'est l'heure.

Retenu au plafond par un flux de chakra placé dans ses pieds et ses paumes, Iruka retenait son souffle. Les ninjas du son avaient décidé de ne pas attendre les dix minutes décidées à la base. Les rouleaux retenu dans son bras droit, il regardait les ninjas s'affairer tout autour de la pièce, allant et venant. Par chance, une étagère lui procurait un coin sombre où il put se cacher. Callant les rouleaux dans ses bras, il avisa la fenêtre, qui était gardé par un ninja. Eh, zut. Il n'avait plus que deux choix : Partir en catastrophe et déclencher une course-poursuite que lui avait formellement interdite l'Hokage, ou…Bingo ! Silencieusement, il effectua un sort de métamorphose.

Le soldat se retourna vivement en entendant un vase se renverser. Et stoppa son élan pour lancer un Kunai, comme un vieux matou à l'air gauche, le poil gris et l'air vitreux, miaula d'une voix rauque, avant de sauter à terre, une clochette tintant à son cou.

Un supérieur rassembla les ninjas d'Oto dans la cour. Le matou quitta tranquillement la pièce, déambulant dans les petites rues du village.

Arrivé à la sortie, Iruka avait déjà changé trois fois d'apparence. C'est sous celle d'un écureuil, petite bête bien courante dans cet endroit, qu'il quitta le village.

Trois heures après, il s'accordait une courte pause, perché dans un arbre. Il était déjà loin du village, mais pas assez pour reprendre sa propre apparence. Dans l'immédiat, celle d'un oiseau lui était bien utile, mais bouffait peu à peu ses réserves de chakra. Il souffla pour reprendre courage.

Il avait récupéré son sac, et les rouleaux y étaient en sécurité, dissimulés comme les armes par un sort. Il repartit à tire d'aile. A ce train-là, il serait à Konoha dans moins de deux heures.

Il sourit légèrement malgré lui. Berner les ninjas d'Oto fut un réel plaisir. Et manqua de s'écraser salement, comme il venait d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été une des blagues vaseuses de Kakashi dans cette situation.

Probablement un "alors, heureux ?".


	14. Jour 12

Naruto l'avait accueilli à grand renfort de câlins, visiblement rassuré de le voir en vie, et sans aucune blessure. Les rouleaux avaient été récupérés par l'Hokage elle-même, qui félicita Iruka et lui accorda plusieurs jours de repos.

Son ancien élève avait insisté pour rester manger chez lui, promettant de lui cuisiner quelque chose pour fêter son retour.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Iruka, le ninja copieur était installé sur le muret en face de la maison du chunin. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il regarda un moment le chunin avant de sauter à terre et de repartir.

**-** Bah ?…

**-** Dites, sensei…Vous croyez qu'il s'inquiétait ?

Le chunin haussa simplement les épaules. Franchement, il n'en savait rien… Et n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir.

Iruka s'endormit directement, cette nuit-là, d'un sommeil sans rêve. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était onze heures passé, et Kakashi était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, immobile.

Le chunin attrapa un oreiller qu'il lui jeta dessus, afin de s'en coller un sur le visage.

**-** Kakashi, je dors là…

Le ninja sourit à la voix étouffée, et hocha la tête.

**-** Je vois ça… Si tu as deux minutes après, tu pourrais me les accorder ?

Iruka repoussa l'oreiller de son visage, de manière à pouvoir jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'homme. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de répondre, replaçant l'oreiller sur son visage :

**-** Ca dépend pour quoi… Je me souviens pas t'avoir pardonné.

**-** Non, mais tu y as pensé.

**-** A quoi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Après plusieurs secondes, il se redressa, commençant un "Kakashi, de quoi tu pa…" avant de remarquer qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Il se laissa alors retomber sur son lit, l'oreiller calé dans ses bras, sous sa tête.

Il y a pensé ? A quoi, a le pardonner ? Non, pas du tout.

Iruka regarda un moment la photo de lui et Naruto, sur sa table de chevet. En fait, il avait beaucoup pensé, durant sa mission. Lors des six jours où il avait donné cours et s'était fait passer pour Komi le peureux petit bonhomme mais qui aimait tellement sa profession, il avait passé chacun de ses moments libres à penser à diverses choses, s'éclaircissant l'esprit. A Naruto bien sûr, mais aussi à l'attitude de Kakashi, et quelque part, à la sienne.

Pourquoi Kakashi avait agi de la sorte, il l'ignorait encore. Mais il commençait à croire que tout cela dénotait effectivement de quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'un simple pari. Seulement, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en assurer, et demander texto à Kakashi quelles étaient ses motivations l'effrayait, en un certain sens…

Iruka comprit soudain les propos du ninja copieur. Ce à quoi il avait pensé, c'était à lui, Kakashi.

Iruka se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur. Le ninja avait raison. Outre le fait de se questionner sur l'attitude de celui-ci, il avait pensé à lui. A ses piques, par exemple. Combien de fois s'était-il demandé quel genre de réplique le ninja copieur aurait lancé à tel ou tel moment s'il avait été là, durant sa mission ?

Il se prit le front. C'était un fait, le ninja occupait son esprit. Mais cette occupation ne tournait pas du tout dans le bon sens. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, Iruka fronça les sourcils.

Oh, bon sang, ça recommençait…


	15. Dernier jour

Les bras chargés de dossier, Iruka rentrait chez lui. Les temps s'étaient un peu calmés. Même si Orochimaru savait que c'était Konoha qui avait récupéré les rouleaux, il ne pouvait se lancer à l'assaut du village, son état ne le lui permettant pas. Le village avait donc un certain temps de répit pour terminer de se refaire.

C'était la fin de la journée, et il avait repris son travail depuis quelques jours. Tandis qu'il marchait dans les rues teintées d'un rose pâle dû au derniers rayons du soleil, Iruka réfléchissait, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire, des années auparavant. Seulement, toutes ses réflexions ne se tournaient que vers un seul sujet, ces temps-ci : Kakashi. Tenter de ne penser à rien était un souhait bien utopique, aussi ne s'étonnait-il plus de se redemander inutilement pourquoi le ninja agissait de la sorte.

Néanmoins, il y avait une autre chose qui l'ennuyait. C'était le sentiment de frustration et de déception, qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Il avait beau se proposer diverses raisons à celui-ci, il ne trouvait rien de plausible. Au fond de lui, il s'expliquait sa frustration par l'envie que Kakashi soit réellement sérieux, et sa déception parce que les piques de celui-ci ne faisaient que le réconforter davantage dans ce désir. Mais comme à chaque fois, il repoussa d'emblée cette idée, ne la laissant pas passer le seuil de son inconscient.

Coupant court à ses pensées, le sujet de celles-ci apparut sur son chemin. Iruka fronça légèrement les sourcils. En face de lui, Kakashi resta un instant silencieux, avant de sourire.

**-** Un coup de main, Iruka ?

Se méfiant, le chunin secoua la tête, un léger sourire ironique aux lèvres.

**-** "et plus si affinités", c'est ça ?

**-** Euh… J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé. Mais elle est trop connue.

Iruka du faire un certain effort pour ne pas paraître trop étonné devant l'air du ninja. Et un autre pour repousser le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, comme le ninja avançait les mains pour saisir la moitié de sa pile de dossier. Le chunin apprécia la légèreté soudaine des documents, et se remit en marche, Kakashi à ses côtés.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il avait perdu face au sentiment de culpabilité et invita Kakashi à boire un verre, pour la peine. Chose que le ninja accepta, l'air ravi.

Iruka avait l'impression de se retrouver trois semaines en arrière, le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée. Sauf qu'il n'était ni en colère, ni nerveux. Il reposa sa tasse, et parla au ninja d'une voix claire, tranquille.

**-** J'aimerais comprendre.

**-** Quoi donc ?

**-** Un peu tout. Tes motivations…

…et lui-même.

**-** Ca voulait dire quoi, que tu étais sérieux ? Plus j'y pense et moins je comprends…

**-** Tout simplement qu'il n'y a pas de jeu pour moi.

**-** Ca m'avance…

Iruka eut un sourire amusé, avant de se resservir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit soudain, l'air ennuyé, et regardant par la fenêtre.

**-** Comment t'as fait, Kakashi, pour t'imposer comme ça chez moi ? Comment t'as fait pour m'embrouiller autant ?

**-** Je voulais juste être avec toi.

Iruka regarda l'homme en face de lui. La réponse avait été lancée tranquillement, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

**-** Je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention, ce soir-là. Je voulais tout simplement pouvoir t'approcher, et je ne savais plus du tout comment faire. J'ai tout tenté, tu sais. De la simple discussion à l'invitation à diner. Mais quoi que je fasse, tu t'en tenais toujours au "merci, à la prochaine".

Le chunin resta silencieux, un peu surpris.

**-** …J'imagine que j'enviais un peu Naruto. Et c'est parce qu'il est l'unique personne à t'approcher ainsi que j'ai décidé de faire ça.

**-** …Ca ressemble presque à l'énergie du désespoir, ça…

Iruka était sur le cul. Il comprenait trop bien à présent. Il resta un certain temps silencieux, après cette tirade. Alors, c'était ça ? Juste des efforts pour l'atteindre ?

Kakashi s'avança alors, presque prudemment. Soit il se prendrait une beigne, soit Iruka ne réagissait pas. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa doucement les bras, et appuya son front contre son épaule.

**-** Vraiment, je n'aurais rien fait. Je ne savais juste plus quoi faire pour que tu me remarques.

Et ce soir-là, d'être finalement si près de lui sans pour autant pouvoir l'atteindre, Kakashi s'était trouvé tellement dépité qu'il n'avait pas retenu sa main lorsqu'elle s'avança à la rencontre du chunin. Juste le frôler, juste le toucher. Rien de plus, mais faire tomber la barrière de la distance qui le retenait loin de lui.

Iruka déglutit imperceptiblement, troublé. Et maintenant, que devait-il faire ? Pouvait-il le croire ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre en doute les intentions de Kakashi, surtout maintenant qu'il venait de se comprendre lui-même…

Sa raison agita le drapeau blanc face à tout ce que son esprit avait de déraisonnable et qui s'était allié pour pousser le ninja à écouter Kakashi. Il soupira doucement, espérant que sa voix était aussi calme qu'il lui suppliait d'être, et répondit après cette courte bataille avec lui-même.

**-** Excuse-moi si la drague façon vieux pervers vicieux ne me plaît pas…

Un léger sourire se peignit sur le visage du ninja copieur, que le chunin sentit contre son épaule.

**-** T'es super nul en drague, Kakashi.

**-** Ca, j'en doute pas un instant…

**-** Et moi, je suis probablement très aveugle…Mais, je te le jure, Kakashi. Si, par malheur, tu te foutais de moi, je mettrai à exécution ma promesse de t'étriper sur la place du marché…

**-** …Ca va. Je n'ai pas peur.

Iruka eut un sourire amusé, et encercla la taille de l'homme de ses bras, appuyant son visage contre les mèches argentées.

**-** Et pourquoi ça ?

**-** Parce que je suis sérieux.

Et, sans laisser le temps au chunin de répliquer, il se redressa et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres.

_Owari ?_


	16. Bonus : Dolls Tell

Bonus variante : Dolls Tells,  
Kakashi sur un toit...

Zut. Y'à rien qui le faisait réagir, le dauphin ? Pourtant il lui faisait un sourire gentil, là…

Bon, d'accord. Vu le masque et la distance, il ne risquait pas de le voir, son sourire.

Mais tout de même, pourquoi il était aussi énervé ? Il lui avait même préparé le petit déjeuner !…Ha. A la réflexion, il n'avait pas dit un truc du genre "dehors !" avant de lui jeter sa chaise dessus ?

Bon, encore d'accord. Le petit déjeuner c'était trop pour un premier jour. Mais il n'allait quand même pas lui sortir un cliché du genre "on échange nos journaux" !

…Est-ce qu'Iruka tenait un journal ?

Assis sur son toit, Kakashi soupira et regarda une ombre au sol. Bon, il était midi moins le quart. Bientôt le chunin prendrait sa pause…Il n'avait plus qu'une solution. Et foi de Kakashi, Iruka Umino le verrait !

Il sortit ses deux poupées de sa poche, et commença à jouer une rencontre dans une rue de Konoha.

**-** "Oh, Iruka !" dit Kakashi…"Oh, Kakashi-sensei !" répondit l'arrivant. "Mais que faites-vous ici ?"… "Je vous retourne la question, Iruka !"

**-** "Mais je venais à votre rencontre, Kakashi-sensei !..."

Kakashi releva la tête vers la voix qui s'était imposée, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Et rencontra deux yeux marron.

**-** … "Vraiment, Iruka ?"

**-** Nan.

Kakashi eut un sourire et reposa les poupées.

**-** Vraiment, Iruka, tu me fends le cœur…

**-** Allons bon.

S'asseyant à ses côtés, Iruka saisit la poupée à son effigie, la considéra un instant avant de la tenir droite, vers Kakashi. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil étonné, auquel Iruka répondit à l'affirmative.

**-** "Mais j'imagine que je peux bien t'accorder deux minutes…"

Un sourire aux lèvres, Kakashi releva la poupée restante, faisant bouger ses petits bras, les tendant vers l'autre poupée.

**-** "Je le savais que tu m'aimais."

La petite poupée Iruka repoussa la seconde d'un bras.

**-** "Dans tes rêves !"

**-** Si tu savais…

Iruka releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Kakashi abordait le sourire d'excuse de celui qui vient de parler sans s'en rendre compte. Amusé, Iruka prit un air de défi, appuyant ses bras sur ses genoux.

**-** Je serai curieux d'entendre ça, tiens…

S'étonnant pour la seconde fois en moins de deux minutes, Kakashi reprit bien contenance et se pencha vers le chunin, lui susurrant les douces obscénités de ses rêves à l'oreille. Il s'éloignât au bout de quelques instants, laissant le ninja sur le cul.

**-** …Ha ouais, quand même.

L'air amusé, Kakashi se pencha un peu, de manière à pouvoir poker la poupée d'Iruka de son index.

**-** "Tenté d'essayer, Iruka-sensei ?"

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Iruka s'était penché vers lui, il était déjà à moitié allongé sur le toit, les mains du chunin baissant son bandeau.

**-** Iru…

Relevant les yeux, il rencontra le regard brun en même temps que les lèvres douces. Finissant de le surprendre, c'est une langue curieuse qui vint s'insinuer entre ses lèvres à la rencontre de la sienne. Sur coup, il en lâcha sa poupée qu'il alla dégringoler jusque dans la gouttière, à la suite de sa jumelle.

Owari


End file.
